


white christmas

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: A special present.





	white christmas

“All done?”

There is a hum, soft and low. “Through the Floo,” says Draco. “Until the New Year.”

The door shuts with a gentle thud. Severus watches Draco sit on the edge of their bed, watches as he removes most of his outer clothing.

“Child free,” Severus says, sighs. He sits in the middle of the bed, his back to the headboard.

Draco smiles, crawls across the covers, settles in the space between Severus’ legs. It’s easy to lean forward, to place a kiss to Severus’ mouth. “Child free,” he repeats, and this time his lips morph to a smirk. It’s playful, flirtatious. Severus can see the mischievous glint in his eye.

“Which means,” Draco continues, “you can give me my _real_ present.”

Severus’ lips twitch, only slightly. Rather typical, he thinks, for Draco to assume there would be more.

“Brat,” he says; soft, fond. He reaches forward, tucks a stray strand of pale blond hair back behind Draco’s ear, watches as Draco leans into the touch. “Bathroom. On the left counter.”

He could joke, could pretend there’s nothing else, but there is more fun to be had in his present, he thinks. Draco grins; quick, giddy. He’s gone in the next second.

When he returns, Severus sits on the bed; naked, waiting, his cock already half hard. Draco stands in the doorway of their ensuite, a pale eyebrow arched, his gaze equal parts amused and appreciative.

He stands naked save the silky underwear that ride low on his hips, the stockings that span the length of his legs, held up by a thin garter belt. His cock is hard, barely contained by the material of the panties.

The silk is a soft white. More of a cream, really, against Draco’s skin. It shimmers beneath the light, looks impossibly soft, delicate. Severus’ fingers itch to touch; a pure, unadulterated sensation of _want_ coursing through him. Draco looks at him as if he can read every thought, his expression far too smug.

He walks to their bed, makes a show of swaying his hips. Severus has an arm outstretched, ready and waiting for Draco to crawl back to him, to settle on his lap. He’s there for barely a second before he’s pressing his arse against Severus’ hardening erection, the drag of the silky material going straight to Severus’ cock.

“Are you sure this is a present for _me_?” Draco asks, knowing. Severus nips his bottom lip.

“For both,” he says, settles his hands down on Draco’s waist, pulls him into a steady rhythm.

It’s more of a lie than a truth, but Severus knows Draco doesn’t mind, not when his hands run the length of his thighs, up to palm at the flesh of his arse, soft and ample beneath the fabric of Severus’ gift. Not when he’s never minded before.

That’s rather the beauty of the holiday, Severus thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in between the chaos of the holiday season, and inspired by a gift I got today. I saw the colour and thought “man, this would look good on Draco.” 
> 
> It’s Christmas, so I figure I can get away with some self indulgent porn. That said, I hope you enjoyed this too! It was quite refreshing to write them like this—I’ve been spending most of my spare time finishing up a ~20k eighth year au (will be posted shortly, only two scenes left to write!!!!) so to do a whole together with a kid scenario was fun. 
> 
> Happy holidays!


End file.
